Fallen Idols
by Peeta Melark
Summary: AU. After the Battle Against Earth, the old Olympian gods have fallen, leaving their thrones to their children. For a while, the new age seemed like it would be the next Golden Age. Then the quarrels broke out among the immortals and the monsters began to reappear, plunging the world into a new Dark Age.
1. Chapter 1

_The old gods have fallen  
The new must take their place  
Awaken, sons and daughters  
And take your parents' thrones_

The prophecy had rung true in the end, hadn't it? As the gods plummeted from Mount Olympus, their favored children rose to take their seats of power. Jason commanded the sky. Perseus Jackson ruled the seas, his mood as changing as his father's before him. Nico di Angelo took the Underworld, the dead obeying him as they had never obeyed another before. As for the other gods, their children too rose to take their places. Annabeth sat in wisdom's seat; Piper in love's, Leo in his father's workshop, and Thalia had taken the Hunt, though she was not Artemis's daughter. The Dark Age of gods had begun.

Of course, the Dark Age had to earn its name from somewhere. Well, not everything was right. The new Big Three had their own disputes, and the minor gods and goddesses—the bravest of the demigods who had waged war against Gaea—all vied for a place in the legends. The mortals were afraid—afraid of the monsters that roamed freely, the Mist shaken from their skin, and afraid of the gods themselves. Were they the end? Were they the end of the demigods? Was this the end of all things?

**O~O~O~O~O**

Piper turned from her husband, her beautiful face wet with tears as she grasped the railing, gazing mournfully down at the mortals below. The world was dark, she thought, and cold. The sun was already climbing in the sky and still the world was dark. It had been dark for months. It had been dark on the day she married Jason and became queen of Olympus. There had been no music on that day, no laughter, no song. The other gods had watched in silence, their hands resting on their objects of power.

"I cannot let you," she voiced. "I cannot let you go so far from our home. It is too dangerous, even for a god."

Booming laughter echoed through the night, making her recoil. Jason's voice was like thunder as he assured her, "I will not fail."

A sigh fell from her lips, soft and sorrowful. "I know you won't," she whispered. "But who knows what it may cost you?"

His hands rested on her arms, pulling her toward him. She allowed him to gather her in a warm embrace, but she felt cold. Her legs trembled and there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. Even the warmth of the morning breeze couldn't shake the chill. Were gods supposed to feel this cold?

"Piper," Jason murmured into her hair. "I love you more than words can say, but I can't escape my destiny."

She looked at him, at his boyish face and beautiful eyes and wondered how he could be lying to her when he told her it would all be all right. He was Jason and she was Piper. They were the same as they'd always been: just a couple of kids who had gotten mixed up in all this mythological nonsense. And yet here they were, standing on a balcony in Olympus, married, dressed in ancient-looking robes with wreaths of flowers resting on their heads.

"Your destiny?" Piper spat, pushing Jason away. "How can to talk about destiny like you would talk about a grilled cheese sandwich? You're my _husband_. Does that mean _nothing_ to you?"

Jason floundered for words. "Well, Percy is Annabeth's husband! Do you see _him_ shying away from battle?"

"No, but—"

"Piper, I _have_ to go. I'll be back soon, all right? Just when you begin to miss me, I'll be back again, I promise."

A shiver coursed through Piper's body. She'd had it with promises no one could keep. Jason didn't seem to notice. He smiled down at her.

"Goodbye, Piper."

She did not look back until the door clicked shut behind him. Then she ran to it, pressing her fists against the cold glass. Sobs ripped through her and she sank to her knees. _Oh, Jason_, she thought. _Jason, please come home_!

**O~O~O~O**

Almost alone in the throne room, Piper sat dismally on her throne. Jason's sat emptily next to her, as if mocking her for missing him. Nico and Percy's angry voices flooded her ears. She wanted to cover them.

"I am not welcome here," Nico spat. Percy gave a cry of indignation.

"You are _very_ welcome here! It was your father, Nico, not you who was not welcome on Olympus."

There was a dark chuckle. Nico looked coldly at Perseus Jackson. Piper shivered. Nico's voice murmured, "Then why have you sent Jason to ask for my help? Why not come yourself?"

"Where is he?" Percy asked. Nico laughed again. Piper missed Jason's warm, booming laugh. In comparison, the god of the Underworld sounded harsh and rattling.

"How should I know?" Nico scoffed. "I left as soon as I learned he was at the Doors."

"The Doors?"

"To Tartarus, didn't you know? Even _I_ don't venture down there."

Percy paused. "Then he wasn't after your help?"

"Of course not," Nico replied. His voice was smug. "Didn't you know that too?"

Piper looked up from her hands. "He didn't know anything," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. "Jason didn't even tell _me_."

In an instant, both gods were at her side. Nico stood by her arm while Percy knelt in front of her throne. She felt silly, like she wasn't even a real goddess. For the first time, she wanted her mother, Aphrodite, back. The old gods would know what to do. Zeus would never have been so rash as to leave them all alone. Jason was that rash. He had left.

"And now…" She sobbed. "He's gone forever!"

Piper let her head drop into her hands, weeping viciously. Strong arms lifted her from her throne and carried her to her room. She felt herself being placed on her bed and heard Percy calling for Annabeth. No! She couldn't stay there. Jason wasn't there. How was she supposed to sleep if Jason wasn't there to say _goodnight_? As soon as Percy's voice stopped echoing, Annabeth was holding her hand. No. No. It was all wrong, Piper thought. She wanted Jason back. Jason would know what to do. Nico and Percy were fighting, and Piper knew they only fought because they were uneasy with their new powers and with Jason being gone, but she didn't want them to be uneasy. Not yet. It was too early for fighting.

"Jason," she murmured as she drifted to sleep. "Where are you?"

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? I'd love to hear them so I can better my writing! **

**Thanks**

**Peeta Melark**


	2. Chapter 2

The wait lasted nearly seven years before they stopped waiting. Jason didn't return. There was no trace of him—not even one _Nico_ could find. Annabeth grew concerned for Piper. The long wait took its toll on the love goddess. Though she was as beautiful as always, her face was strained and tired. When she wasn't staring numbly at Jason's empty throne, she was lying listlessly in her bed.

"I am worried about her," Annabeth said, leaning into Percy's arms. He stroked her hair tenderly, cupping her chin in a strong, warm hand.

"I know you are," he replied. "But there is little we can do for her. Until Jason returns, there is nothing that will make her well."

As much as Annabeth hated to admit it, she knew he was right. All the wisdom in the world wouldn't help her. Piper was gone. She was lost, maybe forever, in the depth of her grief. No one could reach her but Jason, and he was gone too.

They gave up looking for Jason. When Annabeth told Piper this, she felt crushed. She understood how her mother and her mother's family must have felt in times like these. They must have felt alone, lost and very, very sad. Except for Hades, perhaps. Even Nico di Angelo did not look sad. Instead, he seemed almost relieved. The fights with Percy seemed to quiet. Eventually, they managed to coax Nico to join them for dinner every week.

On one such occasion, Nico said, "I may be able to find him."

Silence fell over the table. Annabeth did not move or speak, not daring to raise her hopes. Jason was lost. Nico pressed on.

"Piper's daughter will soon begin to wonder," he said, reminding them of the little girl born only a short while after Jason left. Nico di Angelo was right. The child _would_ soon begin to wonder. Already, she asked after her father. Who was he? Was he really the Lord of the Sky? What did he look like? If he loved mummy, why did he leave? Did he even know she existed? Annabeth tried to answer these questions simply, and when Piper was asleep.

"You're right," she said, looking at Nico. "But I don't understand how you will find Jason."

An eerie smile spread across the Ghost King's face. He leaned forward across the table and said. "He is not in Tartarus anymore. He is in my realm."

"The Underworld?" Percy asked. Annabeth shivered.

"Yes," Nico verified him. "In the Fields."

"Which Fields?" Annabeth asked. "Asphodel or Punishment?"

Nico sighed heavily. "Both, I'm afraid. Unfortunately, the crowd of Asphodel will make it difficult to find him, and perhaps he has already been moved to Punishment. I know of no force that could be doing this without my consent, and I don't know how much longer before it attacks here." He gestured around at the dining hall. "On Olympus."

Annabeth gasped. "Here?"

Nico nodded gravely. "Yes."

"Can you stop it? Detain it in your realm until we can—"

"No," Nico glowered. "And why should I? This… this… _thing_ is all but invisible, and can you _imagine_ what damage it might do? I would be cleaning up Asphodel and recollecting souls for decades!"

Percy snorted in a very un-godlike way. "Yes, and the maintenance of your _palace_ is more important than your _family_."

Nico's face flushed. He looked away from Percy's eyes, which Annabeth noticed he'd been staring at for a while too long. "It's not my palace I'm worried about," he spat. "It's the number of souls that would be set loose in the world. Believe me. Not all of them would be good. In fact, I'm sure _none_ of them would be good."

Percy paled. Annabeth felt her stomach drop into the marble floor. Not for the first time, she felt like a little girl dressed up in her mother's robes and shoes. She scowled at the thought, her lips twisting cruelly. Percy took her hand, holding it gently. She wanted to pull away, but his grip was too kind, too warm.

"I… should go," Nico said, standing, his eyes fixed on their hands. If Annabeth hadn't been so tired, she was sure she would not have imagined seeing pain in his eyes. Nico left, disappearing in a cloud of shadow. As they stared at the fading wisps of darkness, Annabeth hugged Percy tightly.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Was it just me… or did Nico seem in a hurry to leave?"

"He did." Annabet looked at her husband. "What are you asking me?"

"Nothing." He glanced at their entwined hands. "Just that he seemed rather in a hurry."

Annabeth leaned into Percy's warm embrace. "I'm so glad to have you here, Percy," she whispered. "Oh, Piper! How selfish is it for me to wish she would never wake up?"

Percy held her close, letting her sob into his shirt. She felt tears drip into her hair. Percy was crying too.

"I know," he murmured. "Sometimes I wish that too."


End file.
